


Anything For You

by mrsfelfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfelfoy/pseuds/mrsfelfoy
Summary: Draco comes home after a trip away with news he didn't really want. Harry hates seeing his boyfriend cry, but he'll do anything to make him smile again.





	Anything For You

Harry had been puttering around the house and driving Kreacher mad for days. He knew he was supposed to be figuring out the starting line-up for the Harpies – the season started in less than a month and he was currently still a chaser down. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to be annoyed at Ginny, she was more than entitled to get pregnant, but she didn’t have to quit the team permanently. Where was he supposed to get a chaser this short notice? He’d expected Ginny would be back from maternity leave by now. A considerate witch would have told him sooner.

            He paced back and forth across the drawing room floor and ignored Kreacher’s inane mutterings about the age of the hardwood floors. It was Draco who cared about the state of the house not Harry. Kreacher knew full well Harry’d lived in the house for years and not touched a thing until Draco discovered his Aunt Walberga’s portrait and promptly threw a bitch fit.

            ‘Go and do something useful, Kreacher.’ Harry barked irritably at him. He didn’t need to be dusting Harry’s limited-edition snitch collection, Harry had seen him do that three times already this week and he swore he was doing it on purpose just to piss him off.

            ‘Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher _lives_ to serve Master Harry.’ Harry sometimes regretted asking Draco to move in with him, he only gave Kreacher the impression it was alright to talk to Harry like that. Harry might take it from _Draco_ , but his own house elf was a whole other matter.

            On this occasion Harry chose to say nothing; he really wasn’t in the mood to start an argument with Kreacher. Draco was supposed to have been home an hour ago and so far there’d been absolutely no sign of him. Harry had taught Draco how to cast a patronus for exactly this reason, because Draco knew Harry got worried when he was out on his own for too long.

            Harry’d never even completed auror training, but Moody’s _constant vigilance_ was something that had been drilled into him anyway. There was a reason he’d survived the war and heaven knew it wasn’t anything to do with looking after himself. No, Harry didn’t like it when Draco was out too long without him because Harry wouldn’t be there to protect him. Harry had hoped that by now suspicion over Draco’s affiliations would’ve been less of an exciting topic, but just last month the _Prophet_ had printed yet another article about Draco’s connections to the dark arts. _Yeah, because everyone knew how much Voldemort loved to go to Madam Puddifoot’s with Pansy Parkinson_ , Harry thought bitterly.

            He glanced at the clock on the mantle. 9:26pm. Draco had promised he’d be back by 7:30pm and there was no sign of him anywhere. Harry had already sent a patronus to Hermione, asking her if she’d heard from him. The response had been “Bugger off, Harold. You know Friday night is date night. It’s not my fault you’ve got blue balls, his arse will be exactly the same at 9pm as it would be at 7pm.”

           

Harry hated Hermione.

His name isn’t even Harold.

 

He ran a hand through his hair. He’d done that so many times now that the right side was permanently sicking up and inch higher than the left. Draco had finally come to accept that there was nothing to be done about Harry’s hair, but he still hated it when Harry did anything to aggravate it even more.

            He was just about to give up and turn in early for the night when he felt a shift in the wards around the house. Draco had taught him a lot about how to attune himself to the house and it had been a very difficult process without the necessary Black blood. Thankfully living in the house with an actual Black descendent had helped. There’s no way Harry would’ve got the stuffed house elf heads off the walls without Draco’s help.

            He ran to the hallway where they always apparate to, but there was no one there. They’d made a pact after first moving in together that they’d always apparate to the hallway because they’d both been jumpy after the war, and they’d occasionally given each other a nasty shock by popping out of thin air with no warning. Draco hadn’t complained that time Harry had apparated directly into the bathroom, desperate to pee, and found Draco in the shower having a bit too much fun. Ignoring the surge of interest that came with that particular memory, Harry went to the kitchen. He thought maybe that would be the next place Draco might apparate to. There was no one there either, even Kreacher appeared to have gone to bed.

Thinking his hopefulness had triggered his imagination, Harry trudged dejectedly up the stairs to his and Draco’s bedroom. Harry hated getting into bed without Draco; it was far too cold and far too big, and he could never sleep properly without having Draco to hold onto or having Draco’s elbow in his back if they went to sleep mad at each other. Harry tried to avoid that, he never wanted to say goodnight with anything other than a whispered _I love you._

He was surprised when he opened the bedroom door that the bedsheets looked like they’d been disturbed. Draco always made Harry make the bed even when he wasn’t home because rumpled bedsheets were one of his pet peeves. Except when then shagged of course, but Harry wouldn’t dare complain about that – knowing Draco he’d withhold sex. Harry didn’t like how much willpower Draco had on that front.

Harry began peeling off his clothes when a sniffle made him freeze. Casting a wandless lumos because he was too lazy to turn on the lights, Harry realised why the bedsheets weren’t made when he came up. There was a body, curled tightly into the foetal position, buried in the bed and shaking uncontrollably. Harry’s heart dropped.

‘Draco?’ He asked. It was a stupid thing to ask, Harry knew it was Draco. Grimmauld Place was warded so tightly it was harder to get into than Fort Knox – Harry’d made sure of that when Draco’d had a death threat sent by owl in the week after they’d gone public with their relationship.

There was no response except a desperate cry and Harry rushed to the far side of the bed, having only managed to remove his trousers.

            ‘Draco what is it?’ Harry crouched low by the side of the bed so that he was at Draco’s eye level and tried to prise away the bedsheets Draco had in a death grip over his face so that Harry could see him properly. Draco might be long and thin, but his strength was not to be underestimated. Harry couldn’t budge them at all.

            ‘It’s not fair!’ Draco wailed, and Harry’s chest clenched uncomfortably. He hated seeing Draco upset.

            ‘What’s wrong love?’ Harry asked him quietly. Draco sniffled again.

            ‘Pansy’s pregnant!’ He shouted, his voice muffled by the sheets over his head. Harry’s head dropped, and his shoulders slumped. They’d been trying to adopt for over a year now and they were having no luck. Harry would do anything to get Draco the baby he so desperately wanted, he wasn’t even above pulling the _don’t you know who I am?_ card, but there were some things even Harry’s fame couldn’t buy. Ginny’s pregnancy had hit Draco pretty hard, but now that Pansy was pregnant with her second child, Harry wasn’t sure Draco could hold out hope for much longer.

            ‘Is that why you were home late?’ He asked Draco instead of dwelling on it. ‘How was the conference?’ Draco had been away for four nights on a curse-breaking conference in Switzerland and Harry had missed him terribly.

            ‘Was great.’ Draco spat petulantly, and Harry chuckled. Trust Draco to be annoyed that something he’d been looking forward to for months had actually been enjoyable.

            Harry finished getting undressed and slid into bed next to Draco. He pulled him flush against his chest, but Draco didn’t react to him at all.

            ‘I’m sorry, baby. I know how much it means to you.’ He whispered gently in his ear. Draco sniffled again but rested a hand on top of Harry’s where they held onto Draco’s stomach and Harry knew he was getting through to him.

            ‘S’not your fault.’ Draco rasped, and Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his head, then his neck, then his shoulder. Eventually Draco gave up his cold front and turned towards Harry. He latched onto Harry like a life force and buried his head into the crook of his neck and Harry’s heart soared. There’s nothing Harry wanted more than to have Draco curled up in his arms forever. Harry ran a hand down Draco’s spine gently as his shaky breaths began to even out.

            ‘You know I’d do anything to get you a baby, don’t you?’ Harry asked him. He felt as Draco nodded his head.

            ‘Us.’ He said quietly, and Harry immediately felt bad. He often referred to Draco and ‘his’ baby and at first Draco had taken that to mean that Harry hadn’t wanted children but really, Harry only did it to avoid admitting how much he wanted it too. There was a hole in his heart every day that made him ache wanting to have a family with Draco and see Draco be happy. He held Draco impossibly tighter as if he might float away.

            ‘Us.’ He agreed, knowing how important it was that Draco knew he was in this too, for the long-haul. All was quiet in the bedroom and Harry thought maybe Draco had drifted off to sleep. In all honesty, Harry wasn’t really very tired, but he’d lie here awake for hours holding Draco like this if it meant Draco could sleep peacefully. He’d do anything for him.

            Harry ran one hand through Draco’s perfect blond hair as he continued to run his other gently down his spine. Draco shifted a little and Harry paused, wondering if he’d disturbed him. Draco had always been a light sleeper.

            ‘Don’t stop.’ Draco whispered tiredly, and Harry obeyed. He was just zoning out thinking about the breakfast he’d bring Draco in bed in the morning when Draco lifted his head and kissed him.

            It was a slow, desperate kind of kiss. The kind that made Harry’s toes curl with the sheer force of love he felt towards his boyfriend. Draco’s face was still tacky with tears, but Harry didn’t care. Draco’s lips were perfect against his own and combined with his body heat, Harry wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

            He kissed Draco with as much love as he could physically muster through a kiss. Teasing Draco’s bottom lip gently and sinking a hand into Draco’s ridiculously soft hair. Harry could never quite get over how much Draco melted into their kisses. Harry could actually feel the way Draco gave himself over to them as though he was literally giving Harry his heart with every kiss. Sometimes, Harry got so frustrated that he would never be able to express the amount of love he felt towards Draco, that his magic attacked their surroundings. He was managing to keep it under control just barely, because it normally sent Draco into an absolute frenzy when he was witness to Harry’s accidental magic, and Harry knew he wasn’t in the right frame of mind for that right now.

            Draco pulled back first, and Harry sunk further into the bed, feeling boneless and completely relaxed.

            ‘I could live without it.’ Draco said quietly, and Harry frowned.

            ‘Live without what, baby?’ He asked him.

            ‘Without a family.’ Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            ‘I don’t want you to live without it.’ Harry said determinedly. He wasn’t about to let Draco give up hope just yet.

            ‘I know you don’t. I’m just saying I could. So long as I still have you.’ Draco’s voice cracked at the end and Harry’s heart shattered.

            ‘Nothing in the world would ever make me leave you.’ He told him honestly. ‘You’ll never understand just how much I love you.’ Draco rested his head back onto Harry’s chest and Harry pressed a kiss into his hair.

            ‘Missed you Harry.’ Draco said.

            ‘I missed you too baby.’ The last thing Harry was aware of was Draco kissing the centre of his chest, and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


End file.
